


The Tale of Lestrange

by amiraculouscat



Series: What ifs in Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Will Add More Later, bellatrix's son, one-shot ish, what if situation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiraculouscat/pseuds/amiraculouscat
Summary: How hard was it to be the heir and only child to the infamous Lestranges?Only Phoenix Cygnus Rodolphus Lestrange knew the answer to that question and would have the worst last name ever.What if Bellatrix had a son who could alter some of the events of Harry Potter? Join Phoenix as he goes through a series of family drama with unexpected twists. This was originally a one-shot but transformed as the stakes grew.





	1. Phoenix Lestrange and the Days He Caught Himself in a Fish Net

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This has no beta so grammar hasn't been corrected/finalized yet! If you spot a mistake, feel free to comment down below or contact me on wattpad: @amiraculouscat 
> 
> This might look like a drabble but I swear, things will get longer around year five. Literally, I have 48906 words and I was so close to creating 50, 000 but that would be a bit too much on my part.

How hard was it to be the heir and only child to the infamous Lestranges?

 

Only Phoenix Cygnus Rodolphus Lestrange knew the answer to that question and would have the worst last name ever.

 

Phoenix Lestrange was born on May 2, 1974, and ironically his name predicted the fate of what would happen on his 24th birthday.

 

He was born out of the estranged marriage of Bellatrix and Rodhoulpus, and the only reason why he was born was so his mother could one-up her blood traitor sister. She felt furious that her sister had given birth to a halfblood child before she could even produce an heir. Although Bella paid no maternal affection to her child once he turned 1, and therefore it was mainly her parents taking care of the boy when his parents were fighting for Lord Voldemort.

 

Honestly, he was robbed of a normal childhood with his parents’ constant raids to kill any who defied the “dark lord.”

 

He never recalled meeting his uncle Sirius until he was much older, because his uncle met him when he was just a baby. On the other hand, he did recall a Regulus Black and was disappointed when everyone told him that his favorite uncle was dead. The young teen and Phoenix would play games until the end of Regulus’ life where he stated to his young nephew that it was important to help the light and that the dark would make the world horrid for everyone. Those words lingered in his thoughts and always reminded him to choose the right path of virtue instead of the dark path of thievery.

 

His aunt Narcissa and uncle Lucius were horribly the worst couples he thought he had ever seen. It was obvious that the two weren’t a match, besides they had too many different interests which made her joyous when their son was more like her. Great Aunt Walburga and Great Uncle Orion were the vilest people he had ever met, plus they made his parents seem to like the cherry to ice cream. It was rather unfortunate that his great uncle died before his youngest son which led rumors to think that Walburga drove her youngest mad for the loss of his father. In some ways, he is grateful that he didn’t grow as insane as his mother was. Finally, his Aunt Andromeda and her husband were quite at least to say were the ones that helped make him a better person.

 

Sometimes his grandmother, Druella Rosier, would take him to meet with his aunt Andromeda for she wasn’t merely disowned at all. Perhaps to the whole house of Black, but not to her dear parents at all. They took pride when their daughter had a child which they affectionately loved, but secretly met up with since Andromeda understood the dire situation of her parents. At first, she was unsure about Phoenix, judging that he might be like his mother, yet she realized after meeting him that he grew up without maternal or paternal love. Of course his grandparents also cared for him, nonetheless, they had a different relationship with him since he was their grandchild. As soon as Phoenix and Nymphadora are placed in the same room when one was 3 and the other 4, they make an everlasting connection which made them the best of friends.

 

Phoenix was perhaps the only child in the whole world to be happy that his parents were put in Azkaban when he was seven. His parents just expected the young boy to be familiar with the pureblood etiquette. His grandparents had made sure that young Phoenix should never become a death eater because his light worshipping uncle Sirius got himself locked into the famous Wizarding Prison. This meant that most likely Phoenix would be heir Black unless Sirius got out or somehow he died which leads into Draco as the heir. Although when Narcissa Malfoy learned of this, she made sure that her son was just on the intent of just leading the House of Malfoy since she was afraid of Draco being like his father, and would just somehow lead the House of Black into ruins.

 

When he turned eleven, he was overjoyed that he got accepted to Hogwarts, and he would be joining his favorite cousin the following school year. Nymphadora or as Phoenix liked to call her, Nora, was the only true cousin he considered as his favorite. He despised Draco on the other hand, for the toddler’s arrogance and constant repeats of what the little boy learned that day. For a four-year-old, he was the most annoying kid he ever met, and even whiny brats could compare to the brat. Although he was forced to pretend to be a role model to Draco whenever Phoenix visited the Malfoy mansion, he found it amusing to frighten the child with a scary grin like his own mother’s. That made the prat listen to him and not dare annoy him until his aunt or uncle was nearby.

 

His grandmother and he were buying supplies at Diagon Alley and he found it quite hard to not stare back at everyone who whispered behind his back. They all murmured about the son of some of the cruelest wizards in Britain. Thankfully, Druella helped him keep a polite smile and he made it throughout the whole day without a brutal fight that day. A week later after the visit to Diagon Alley, he asked his grandparents if it was okay to be in a different house other than Slytherin. They told him to aim for Ravenclaw since that would be the only acceptable house for the Blacks, and he could have more flexible choices. Two weeks later, his horrid great-aunt had died from natural causes. It became a day to rejoice that the devil was finally out and there was no need to listen to an old cranky witch curse about the outcome of the previous war.

 

He was pretty nervous for his sorting as he climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express with his grandparents’ warning stuck in his head on repeat. Luckily he avoided all the whispers of his last name when Nora grabbed him to show her good friends. Their names were Penny Haywood, Ben Copper, Rowan Khanna, Charlie Weasley, and Jenny Woods(aka Jacob’s Sibling). Although they were a year older than him, they seemed like a lively bunch as two Hufflepuffs, two Slytherins, and two Gryffindors. Nora told him that there were two Ravenclaws but they were preparing for the school year instead of enjoying it. He told them that anything but Slytherin was good enough for him to prove that he wasn’t his parents.

 

“Lestrange, Phoenix,” McGonagall spoke which made the whole room turn quiet to have a close look at him. The only people who didn’t know him were most of the muggleborns and a handful of the half-bloods. There was a lump in his throat as the sorting hat was placed on top of his head.

 

“Well, what do we have here? A Lestrange? Haven’t sorted one in over three decades!”

 

“Three decades? That must be my uncle Rabastan or also known as a convict in prison. Unless my distant French cousins ever set foot into England, I seriously doubt they been sorted into Hogwarts in awhile.”

 

“Interesting, it seems that your mind doesn’t reflect upon your mother’s at all. I saw one second of her horrid mind and then I immediately sorted her into Slytherin. Your father, on the other hand, could have been in Ravenclaw, as you see your family crest has a raven. Only a few Lestranges do get into Ravenclaw, and they turned out to be good people.”

 

“That’s my logic, hat. Yet I want to be something even more than a smart person. Although Hufflepuff isn’t an option, or else my parents might as well just break out of prison and strangle you.”

 

“What a nice vivid image, I see that there was only one other Black who was like you and so you better be in GRYFFINDOR!”

 

The whole room was more shocked then when his uncle Sirius was sorted into that house. A son of two death eaters ending up in the second best house(of course Hufflepuff comes first). McGonagall was honestly in shock, yet she knew that she shouldn’t judge a student by his parents at all. Even Severus Snape couldn’t help but admit that he thought the boy was a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin. This was one step to prove that he is just Phoenix, not some evil incarnation of a Black + Lestrange.

 

It was hard to make his first few friends, even if he became a Gryffindor. In some retrospects, it seemed to make both Slytherins and Gryffindors dislike him more. His only friends at the beginning other than Nora’s group were one Hufflepuff named Estelle Zhou, one Ravenclaw named Amara Gonzalez, one Slytherin named Gordon Chen and one Gryffindor named, Lilac Travers. They all had their differences yet they were friends to the end.

 

His life was pretty much normal for the average Hogwarts student, and he was very friendly with all muggleborns since one of his best friends was a muggleborn. Although the Slytherins never dared to bully him from the incident of Phoenix accidentally hexing a Slytherin who teased him for being a Gryffindor. He helped Jenny Woods in her search for the cursed vaults and found it odd that a Slytherin could be like a Hufflepuff in disguise. However, he did earn himself careful glances while he was around Jenny for she was known to be breaking tons of rules.

 

For instance, Phoenix got himself a week worth of detention just for searching for clues with Jenny and he did forgive her after they scored detention with McGonagall instead of Snape.

 

When his great-grandfather, Pollux dies, he is overjoyed that the old wizard is knocked off his socks. His friends try to remind him that he should respect the dead, but Phoenix hated the man with a burning passion. The old geezer did nothing but tell him pureblood laws all day long to the point that Phoenix learned to keep his eyes open while he took a brief nap. Although his other great-great-grandfather who technically was some sort of third or second cousin had died in the summer of 1990. He was a good man who was the Head of the Black clan and since his Uncle Sirius hadn’t died yet, nobody out of a prison would be controlling the house affairs such as the Wizamagot. If his uncle died, then it would be up to his nearly ill grandfather to take the rein unless the unfortunate happens which makes Phoenix the prime spot. This, of course, upset him and wished that he didn’t have the power to juggle both dark houses at the same time when he could barely be top in his own house.

 

Another year passes by until the fateful year came where he would spend a year in the same house as Harry Potter aka the boy who killed his parents’ god. He doesn’t recognize him at first and quietly waited with his grandparents for his cousin Draco, Aunt Narcissa, and Uncle Lucius. At least Narcissa waited to have a child a little later so they wouldn’t have to spend a year with her blood traitor’s daughter. Unfortunately, that meant Phoenix had spent at least one blasting year with a pureblood manic, even if they are indefinitely going to be in different houses. Everyone told him to calm down, but once they met the git, it became clear that most of this Slytherin generation was going to be ultimate prats.

 

He doesn’t become a prefect or Quidditch player since he found the sport quite tiresome and he knew that the other candidate was a more valid choice. His path was more of helping others to adapt to Hogwarts and help anyone with their academics. Sometimes his grandparents would tease that he is truly a Ravenclaw who somehow got sorted into a stubborn house. Yet he had more of the admirable Gryffindor traits since he grew up to not act recklessly without a reason.

 

Sometimes he meets Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom looking for a toad named Trevor during the train ride. His friends tried using the Accio spell, yet the toad seemed to be clinging on something really tight if it were to avoid the spell. He purposely didn’t give out his last name until his friend accidentally introduced him which made the little boy very frightened. Hermione wasn’t quite sure why Neville acted strange when he heard Phoenix’s last name. Yet, Phoenix knew that he shouldn’t make enemies with the boy, and he didn’t want to give the impression that he was like his parents.

 

“Just so you know, I am nothing like my parents. I was sorted into Gryffindor for a reason, so I can promise you that I won’t be killing anybody any time soon. Plus I am really sorry for what my parents did, I never really knew them much and would have certainly found a way to disown myself.”

 

“I accept your apology, Phoenix.”

 

Those words nearly stung Phoenix, for he thought the boy would force him into a life debt based on his parents' cruel nature. He was thankful that he became mere acquaintances with Longbottom.

 

The year wasn’t exciting without Jenny Woods’ trouble, yet that was just beginning to the trouble that Harry Potter would make in the next seven years. At first, he made himself acquainted with Hermione Granger since the girl didn’t seem to have many friends for being an encyclopedia of the first and second-year spells. He couldn’t quite figure why the girl would be in the same house as him, but everyone asked him that question whenever he displayed Ravenclaw traits. His friend, Amara would frankly be puzzled why Hermione wasn’t in her house at all. On the other hand, Lilac would grumble about her and how she had an advantage since she was born in September. Estelle and Gordon already graduated earlier that year for they were a year older than Amara, Lilac, and Phoenix. Anyways, he was glad when the young first year made friends and she often came to him and his friends to ask the strangest questions.

 

This one instance, Hermione had came up to him asking about a guy named Nicholas Flamel. Amara looked at her strangely before answering that he was a famous alchemist who made the Philosopher’s Stone which technically is a muggle myth that is actually true. Her eyes were as big as saucers as she walked in a fast pace out of the common room. He recalled that moment quite strange until Hermione explained to the three about the aftermath of the stone. The only thing about the situation was the alarming fact that Lord Voldemort had been under their noses for a long time. Although they didn’t trust Professor Quirrell at all, so most of the NEWT students just studied in their own mini groups than pay attention to their teacher. However, that did explain why Quirrell asked him if he preferred to use a more indirect attacking spell or a killing one.

 

It was a good graduation for him as he accepted his diploma of Ten NEWTs and soon he would be working as a member of the Wizengamot. It wasn’t that he got a say in the matter, yet his paternal grandparents requested that he must accomplish the task that his father once took. Also to improve the current status of the house which he obliged as long as he could do what he pleased on the side. The year was a bit sad since his great-great grandaunt had died recently after the Christmas Break from her old age and she secretly also donated money to Sirius’s vault in her will. He didn’t get to know her very well and heard that she shared the same talent as Nora which surprised the young metamorphmagus. Although, the most heartbreaking death was his grandfather, Cygnus, who died during the summer in their cottage in Devon. This left Druella widowed, yet she still had hope as long as her eldest grandson stayed alive. The grandmother and the grandson had weeped the most during his heartwarming funeral which many important Heads came to give fake speeches about how good the dead man was. Sometimes, Phoenix just wanted to stab them with a knife so they could stop saying false accusations about Cygnus and stop promoting their causes. Draco had a close relationship with his dead grandfather, but he felt jealous when he saw Druella clutching Phoenix’s head like a lifeboat. It became clear that most of the Black family would stay away from the Malfoys without Cygnus begrudgingly forcing the two to have tea or dinner at the cold Manor.

 

Phoenix hated being apart of the Wizarding Council, yet he found it amusing that sometimes the most respected purebloods would hide behind Lucius Malfoy. Thankfully, he was able to restore the family name by supporting more neutral agreements, and he was careful to not fully support something coming from a Light house. He led the same old routine until he heard a roar of laughter one afternoon. Lucius told the dark houses that in no time, all the muggle borns in Hogwarts would be gone for good. Soon, he began following up with the Daily Prophet about how Harry was the heir to Slytherin. This actually made Phoenix snort on how gullible most were that a twelve year old who was friends with a muggleborn could actually harm them. If there seemed to be a real Slytherin heir, it would certainly be anywhere but Britain at this point since the Gaunts were the last. Unless of course, Morfin Gaunt had a secret mistress which was dismissed by everybody since the man didn’t even admit to thinking of the possibility of marriage. 

 

 

 


	2. Prisoner of Azkaban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix being the heroic Gryffindor tries to save his Uncle Sirius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, may seem like a short chapter but I got more stuff and I still haven't calculated how much chapters I'll need. 
> 
> I tried my best and there is no beta...so Grammarly can sometimes mess things up a lot.

The real surprise came to him on a fine July afternoon when the Daily Prophet announced that his Uncle Sirius escaped from Azkaban. He had to read the paper at least a good fifteen times before Druella looked at the paper in shock. Immediately he had a feeling that he had to find where Sirius is because based on stories he heard, the man supposed to be loyal to the light. So he did what most wizards dared not to do: send a letter to the most wanted Criminal of all Wizarding Britain. Of course, he omitted the part of being a Lestrange since that wouldn't turn out so well. He was satisfied with the letter and hoped that Sirius would get the news to come to the Black Manor in the Highlands in Scotland. It was the only most remote Black manor he could think of that rarely gets hosts at all.

Druella reminded him to not get upset if Sirius turned up, since who can a convict trust if the whole world is out to get him. Phoenix shrugged and then waited for a couple of days before a dog arrived in front of the manor. His grandmother felt that the dog looked familiar as it began to bark really loudly at her. This alerted Phoenix to defend Druella before she could get ripped to parts from a ferocious dog. To his amusement, the dog barely did anything but snap at his currently laughing grandmother. She just merely petted the dog and tried to identify his owner from a collar.

"It's just a frightened stray, dear. No need to start pulling out your wand on this creature. I am just shocked that a dog could go past the magical barriers you kept recently. Do we need to put more charms around the place?"

"I just used heavily advanced charms that are complicated to pull off. So unless that dog is an owl, I highly doubt that is actually Uncle Sirius. I heard Professor McGonagall say that animagus transfiguration is a very difficult thing to attempt and succeed in. Besides Sirius was 21 or 22 before he captured by the Aurors, so nearly impossible to become one by that age."

"I'll have you know that I actually became one when I was 15," the dog replied as he transformed into a man wearing ragged clothes. This nearly made Druella fall off her feet when she saw her nephew in the flesh for the first time in 17 years. His hair was disheveled with dirt covered all over his body, and his eyes seemed to lack the rebellious look he once had. 

"Blimey, you owe me a couple of galleons, Gran," Phoenix grinned as he helped his grandmother up to her feet as Sirius's eyes widened as he tried to recall if Narcissa or Bellatrix had a child.

"Is this a trap? Just because I don't have a wand doesn't mean I cannot bite." Sirius replied with a furious look on his face.

"Calm down, we aren't here to fight you or send you back to that prison. Besides, I didn't summon you, technically your first or third cousin wanted your foolishness to be at this estate. I am warning you, Phoenix, your uncle could be slightly insane and could kill us. Especially you." 

Druella warned Phoenix after displaying her usual cold manner to her nephew. Sirius was the prime example of what House Black despised, Phoenix on the other hand, still displayed honor with no foolish record during his years in Hogwarts.

"Seems that you are still lovely as ever, Auntie Druella. Where is your beautiful daughter, Bellatrix?" Sirius taunted before Phoenix interrupted the possible beginning of a brawl.

"I didn't owl you to come here to fight with Grandmother. I called you so we can prove your innocence." Phoenix might have taken a bigger step than necessary, but if it's one thing he learned from Gryffindors, they wanted to be the mighty ones.

"What can a son of a death eater show to everyone that I am clear," Sirius asked suspiciously with his fists clenched in a threatening manner.

"Actually it's two death eaters, but never mind that. I don't frankly believe a Gryffindor could go to the dark side. I was one and everyone was watching me carefully, but I am not the one praising a half-blood like he is the king of the universe." Phoenix snorted as he reached his hand for Sirius to shake.

"Y-you're a Gryffindor? Son of Bellatrix? Blimey, how do you even consider him as your grandson? By now Mother would have disowned him and start sprouting out curses against him." Sirius began roaring with laughter to the point he was on the fresh green grass.

"At least, Phoenix has morals and never got himself detention...unlike someone." Druella sneered as she put her arm around her taller grandson.

"And he was in Gryffindor? How did you convince the Hat to place you in my-no our house." Sirius asked curiously as Phoenix shrugged.

"I wanted Ravenclaw, but the Hat suggested the only way to clear my name was Gryffindor. It was miserable yet I found comfort with some of my muggleborn classmates." Phoenix replied honestly before Sirius starting laughing even harder.

"I wonder how your dear mother would react if her son was fraternizing with muggleborns. She'll definitely disown you." Sirius stopped laughing as Phoenix didn't even defend his mother.

"You are right. Yet frankly, I don't give a damn what my Mother has to say about my life since I am already 19." Phoenix felt that this line was the one that made Sirius trust him enough to help his current state.

To his surprise, it was true that a Gryffindor became a death eater which did freak out the teenager. Yet the most surprising thing from the whole conversation is that Sirius didn't tell at least one other alibi about the switch of secret keepers. However he was just a mere seven years old when his uncle did this, so there was nothing to do but plan the next move. He suggested to Sirius to stay low while he planned to somehow get himself in Hogwarts. Unfortunately, Druella and Sirius kept on constantly bickering which made Phoenix put silencing charms around their quarters.

Finally, he found some reason to be in Hogwarts since Dumbledore needed a substitute teacher for the DADA and it would be interesting to have a former student teach for three days. Phoenix had a plan to bring his "dog" along with him but also he would have to somehow frame "Scabbers" in his fake act. Plus he had to restrain his "dog" from attacking a rat who backstabbed him and not let his treacherous cousin find out about his plans. Well, Draco could be dealt with, yet he would gladly report anything to his parents who might blackmail Phoenix later on.

First, he convinced Ron to show him Scabbers and lied to the young third year to give the rat some special pills that he brought. These pills contained a sleeping potion that would work perfectly for two days and once the rat fell asleep, Ron would have to bring it to Professor McGonagall who he convinced to perform the animagus detector spell. Sirius remained at the manor, but he desperately wanted to give the rat a couple of punches for every single day he spent at Azkaban. Phoenix luckily convinced his grandmother to distract Sirius during the remainder of his plan. 

"Are you sure that Ron's rat will be a man?" McGonagall asked in confusion, yet she trusted Phoenix since he never lied to her and always found a way to bring the truth.

"I am bloody sure. If you are willing to bet, that man will be Peter Pettigrew aka the supposed dead man who framed my uncle or the Heir of Ancient and House Black." Phoenix had his hoped high and he knew that he was prepared for the risks of the dangerous operation.

"I trust you, Phoenix. You proved to be an excellent Gryffindor and I don't want this mishap to be the reason I won't trust you." McGonagall warned him as she waited for the deadly time when Ron came with his pet, Scabbers. Harry and Hermione joined him as well since they were quite curious why McGonagall called Ron to show her, Scabbers. Phoenix was also in her office and pretended to have a conversation with his former teacher.

"You call me, Professor?" Ron asked in a confused tone as Hermione furrowed her eyebrows at Phoenix. She was suspicious that Phoenix tricked Ron into giving some strange pills to Scabbers to expel him. Not that she would have minded but being expelled is the worst thing that could happen to a twelve-year-old.

"Mr. Black told me that he accidentally gave your rat the wrong pills. He wants me to perform a spell on the rat in order to make him awake." McGonagall replied back in a quivering voice.

"Ok, here is my rat." Ron hastily gave the dormant rat to her as his friends stood beside him to see the spell that their professor was performing as she put the rat on the floor.

"Animals revelare!" McGonagall shouted as the rat began to transform into a man sleeping. Phoenix looked in disgust as he spared a glance to the Golden Trio. They mirrored his shock and repulsiveness as she sent the three to call Dumbledore to interrogate the supposed dead victim of Sirius Black.

Headmaster Dumbledore carefully examined the man and confirmed it was indeed an animagus who would soon be under Versaitum for interrogation. Ron felt utterly disgusted that he let a rat sleep on his bed for the past three years while Hermione smirked and teased him that her cat, Crookshanks was only trying to help discover the truth. Harry was only confused about why their substitute teacher for tomorrow was in the same room since he was somehow related to his godfather that betrayed his parents. Professor McGonagall was still in shock that one of her former students could of possibly be a death eater, yet he was best friends with James throughout his Hogwarts years. Although that was the same assumption with Black, so she wasn't sure what really happened.

Within the next few days, Phoenix taught the DADA for his third day where he formally met Harry. Although he did take Remus Lupin's notes seriously, he couldn't help but wonder how Dumbledore got a good Professor. Phoenix had three professors who seemed to know nothing about the subject yet attempted to teach it, three professors who were excellent but seemed to have to deal with an unfortunate accident or transfer, and one professor who was actually Lord Voldemort in disguise. Sirius told him that Lupin was a good friend of his but couldn't be trusted until Sirius became innocent.

Finally, the day came when Sirius would be given a proper trial courtesy of House Black and Lestrange, and Pettigrew basically admitted to being the betrayer all along. There had been so many reporters and wizards attending one of the biggest crimes in history and were given a new perspective of what truly happened. However, Sirius begrudgingly admitted he was an animagus, but he already served 12 years of being innocent in Azkaban so it was pardoned.

Phoenix and Druella gave a witness testimony about Sirius' behavior when he was in the Manor which proved that he wasn't insane as one would think of an inmate in a lonely place.

Somehow he was able to pull Harry into the custody of Sirius while Druella unwillingly promised to take care of her nephew as well. Dumbledore at first objected to this, saying that it was important for Harry to stay with blood relatives. Yet Harry pleaded that his uncle, aunt, and cousin weren't the best people in the world which convinced the jury and court to think otherwise. To satisfy the old man, his Great-Aunt Dorea's son, Donovan Potter offered to come often to see his nephew. The reason why Donovan didn't intervene in Harry's custody was that he traveled around a lot with little communication until 1984. He tried finding Harry, but the Professor wouldn't tell him where exactly his nephew was. Pettigrew in the other hand was sent to Azkaban but he tried escaping which led to an accidental dementor's kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment or kudos because this is actually a complete book!


	3. Goblet of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix finds himself stuck in the mess of the Goblet of Fire, but this time he has some back up to help save the day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Aw, I am not getting any readers for this story but I am just putting it out there. Female Lestrange seemed too common but I guarantee that I am proud of what I accomplished!

After the aftermath of the trial, Sirius stayed in the Black Manor with his nephew and aunt until it was time to pick Harry for the school year. They all agreed staying in Grimmauld Place wasn't a good option and opted to stay in the more rural manor in the Highlands. Harry was thrilled with his new family as Druella was like his long-lost grandmother, Phoenix is like an older brother who respected him yet held him grounded, Donovan and Sirius were the best uncles he could ever ask for. He also learned more about his parents while Phoenix helped teach him a couple of spells. The Black Manor in the Highlands was untraceable with heavy charms that allowed magic to be undetected in the area. It made Harry's eyes widen when Sirius flashed three tickets to see the Quidditch World Cup for the young boy's birthday. Sirius joked that he might squander his inheritance on spoiling Harry on things like these.

Once the day finally arrived for the Cup, Sirius wanted to go by portkey while Phoenix argued that a nice car ride would be much safer. Also, Phoenix remembered the horrible experiences of using a Portkey which made him vomit every single time. A compromise was made that Sirius wanted to ride his motorbike instead and Phoenix deeply regretted the whole situation once his uncle told him it could fly. Nonetheless, it was an enjoyable ride where they didn't get detected by muggles and set up a good camp near the Weasleys. Hermione accompanied them later on when her parents dropped her nearby. It was nearly the greatest day of Harry's life with the buzzing excitement of so many foreign wizards. Phoenix spent some time talking to Charlie and Bill, which surprised most since the three of them were talking about some strange topic called the Cursed Vaults. Hermione made a mental note to check out what they meant.

Finally, when the moment arrived to go up the stadium, it was the most tiring thing Phoenix could admit doing and it involved too many stairs. He thought that they could just of practically build a lift to escort the twelve of them up into their miserable seats. Although he got one of the best seats in the whole stadium, he despised the game itself for the many injuries happening. Harry asked him at the beginning which team he supported, and he decided to wear the neutral color of blue. Sirius and Harry were both wearing green for the Irish as Ron was the only person distinctively wearing red. When they finally reached the Top Box, to his dismay, he saw his delightful aunt, uncle, and awful cousin, chatting with the fool or Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. The Weasleys seemed to share the same disgust along with Sirius, Harry, and Hermione.

"You got yourselves seats in the top box? I bet just selling the ragged house of yours is not cut enough for the whole family." Lucius Malfoy asked in the most sarcastic manner which made Arthur Weasley's blood boil but now wasn't the time for fists or punches.

"Hello, Lucius, Draco, and...Cissy." Sirius retorted as he curved his mouth into a grin.

"You have no right to call me that, Black. Besides the only thing, we share in common is the name and blood." Narcissa replied back with a frown on her face.

"I'll have you know that I bought four tickets for my godson, his friend, and our nephew," Sirius stressed the last thing to the point Phoenix knew he had to intervene or it could leave him in a bad shape.

"It's a pleasure to be acquainted with you today, Uncle Lucius, Aunt Narcissa, and the Heir of Ancient and Noble House Malfoy. Also you too, Mister Fudge. I'll have you guys know that I wish to not incur any violence today and that I am associated as a neutral party." Phoenix smoothly spoke as he wished his grandmother could see the maturity in his voice which made everyone not start another brawl.

"Likewise, Head of Ancient and Noble House Lestrange, Phoenix. We wouldn't want to start a fight with them," Lucius courteously replied as he had a keen eye over his nephew. He knew that he couldn't hurt the boy since Narcissa still saw him as her relative.

Sirius jerked Phoenix's arm to the other side of the box where Phoenix found himself lodged between the Minister and Sirius. It was actually an interesting game that certainly had more visuals than a normal game of Quidditch. Nevertheless, Phoenix brought a Sudoku with him as he cheered whenever there was an uproar. Unfortunately, he didn't pay attention if it was actually a win or a penalty, so that earned him glares from the people surrounding him. Finally, the game ended and Phoenix was literally the first one from the Top Box out to run all the way down the stairs. Next time he would rather join his grandmother for tea with other senior pureblood witches. Although he had to play the innocent sheep in the meadows which were very tiresome to act in front of his non-disownedish family.

Suddenly what was once a silly gag to watch Fred and George with their tricks, Mr.Weasley, and his Uncle Sirius inform them that death eaters were there. He almost suggested apparating or finding the portkey, but that would take time and its best to run with the crowd. Yet he saw Harry gazing around like a lost prey in a gazelle stampede in the distance. Phoenix took his Gryffindor courage and went to protect the "chosen one." Thankfully he was able to pull Harry into an almost broken tent, but he found himself groaning as he pulled Hermione and Ron along with him. Something gave him a feeling that these three were the new "Jenny Woods," and probably gave half their professors headaches.

"Harry! You were supposed to follow us! You are lucky that we didn't get caught by death eaters!" Hermione whispered in a loud tone without bringing attention.

"I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I mean that I had a feeling to have to stay and fight or what not." Harry replied which made the girl furrowed her eyebrows and frown. Ron was in the meantime trying to dim down the argument but Phoenix understood what Harry meant.

Fighting until the very last man and stalling to protect everyone was a code of Gryffindor to attack directly. This also made them very susceptible to recklessness and death.

"The coast is clear. We four should find Mr.Weasley and be alert for death eaters!" Phoenix felt that there was no negative energy around but it was just a mere feeling and could be false.

The four quietly fled to the woods where their wands were pointed out, ready for an attack. However Phoenix had three fourth years to work with and frankly, none of them were qualified to be Aurors. Dueling was already out of the question so he decided to remain vigilant. They soon see a flash of light go to the sky showing the infamous death mark which brought back painful memories for Phoenix. Mr.Weasley and Barty Crouch appear in front of him with their wands ready to almost kill them. Thankfully, Mr.Weasley recognized the four yet Crouch remained suspicious of mostly Phoenix for he had still a similar appearance to his evil parents.

"Are you sure they didn't cast the death mark? Especially him!" Crouch directly almost spat at Phoenix but he shrugged and didn't want to start a fight.

"I, unfortunately, have children as my alibis but clearly you can see their memories for proof," Phoenix calmly pointed out which Mr.Weasley obliged by casting it on Ron first as Crouch did the same with Hermione.

The final conclusion drawn was he simply was looking out for his uncle's godson and friends. He had proved yet again that he truly belonged to be classified as a Gryffindor.

Over the course of the next several days, Sirius and Harry stayed at the Burrow while Phoenix and Druella stayed in the empty manor. His grandmother was furious that Sirius, Harry, and Phoenix could have gotten killed, although Phoenix thought he might be valuable if he were alive. So as a result, Sirius and Harry were having fun with the Weasleys while Phoenix had to stop Druella from hexing her nephew. The death eater rise began to worry him since the former accused death eaters were always in their own little corner which was similar to how the light was in their own world. His suspicions against his dear uncle Lucius arose and he made sure to visit frequently as possible to see any dark behavior to report. Sadly, the Malfoys kept up with the act and he almost brought his grandmother to look like she wanted to see Draco and her daughter.

After a few months pass, he scans the newspaper for the Triwizard Tournament which prompted him to schedule the day to see the bumbling excitement. He also received an invitation from his uncle to help clean the rusty ancient house called 12 Grimmauld Place. Grudgingly he sent a letter that he would help clean the house that he had not stepped in for almost a decade.

Once the day finally arrives to view the match, he sees his uncle Sirius sporting a Gryffindor scarf and banner that read, "You got this Harry! Prongs and Prongslette would be proud!" This made Phoenix smile as he made his way through to sit next to his uncle and held his own banner of, "Go Potter!" He closely eyed his cousin, Draco and Uncle Lucius as they seemed to be having a chat about how miserably Harry was going to fail the First task. If only he could use an unforgivable curse on his dear pure family members. Remus joined the two as he had a very similar banner to Sirius. The Weasleys also shuffled to be next to them as they were excited to watch Harry compete in these tasks. The other Hogwarts champion seemed vaguely familiar to him, but he assumed it was because they passed each other often in the halls.

Charlie looked extremely excited as he watched the champions fend off the dragon. Phoenix took that moment to flashback when they first met and Charlie asked the first-year if he liked dragons. Thus they became friends and he found himself quite knowledgeable on the subject. Although he wouldn't want to be face to face with a Hungarian Horntail, no matter how much Dragon-Man tries to convince them that they are harmless.

He had to admit that this Task was far more interesting than the whole hullaballoo of the Quidditch World Cup.

Later he had looked forward to seeing Harry for the Yule holidays, nonetheless, Harry got wrapped up in the mandatory Yule Ball. Phoenix remembered the incident clear when he was taking out a Ravenclaw girl who was friends with Amara. They clicked yet they both didn't want an intimate relationship so it sunk. Nowadays, Druella would constantly beg her grandson to get married before she dies. However, Phoenix wasn't sure if he was ready for a relationship at all, but his grandmother and Lilac's grandmother would try to set the two up.

Actually, it was during the Yule Ball of 1994 that Druella hosted that he found that he actually loved Lilac Travers. He just had one dance in the spotlight, courtesy of his dear grandmother and he fell into the moment as he kissed her. It was so scandalous, yet the most surprising thing was that Lilac kissed back more passionately than himself. For some reason, he felt that most assumed that they were under a marriage contract since both were twenty years old. Sirius attended as well to represent House Black, and he also found someone from his dear past.

Phoenix met Isabelle Rowle that evening and discovered her to be a former Slytherin who dated Sirius secretly. Her family is mainly neutral with the exception of Isabelle being part of the light and her extended family being part of the dark. She seemed extremely delightful as she stole a dance from an obvious gold digger. Sirius and Isabelle had fun that night along with Phoenix and Lilac. The most embarrassing thing was that Lilac's parents were asking how they managed to secretly date and their grandmothers took the credit of being matchmakers. It is a perfect alliance since Travers is a good high house sticking to neutrality, with the exception of her disowned cousin. He asked Lilac if she is okay with marrying him, and she just bluntly told him the huge crush she had on him since the sixth year. Amara and Estelle seemed to be on the secret which made him groan even more as Gordon figured it out on his own.

The year went by with future wedding plans, Druella trying to get Isabelle and Sirius to date, and the exciting buzz of the Triwizard Tournament in Hogwarts. Harry decided to visit Sirius during the Easter break and finally met the "Isabelle" who is dating his godfather. It was truly amusing to see Harry interact with Isabelle as if she was the "godmother" that he was missing. He certainly preferred Isabelle over Petunia Dursley any time of the day. He also met Lilac, although they met a couple of times since she was a prefect in his first year.

When the day finally came for the third task in the Triwizard Tournament, there were just three rows already filled with Harry's friends and family. Phoenix, Lilac, Sirius, Isabelle, Remus, all the Weasleys, Hermione, and Druella sat in a good row while Donovan came only later with his wife, Mohini and children, Diya and Mark. They all chatted until it was getting late, plus Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum already arrived over twenty minutes back. Although Krum didn't recall much of the maze itself which drew a lot of suspicions.

The most horrifying thing that Phoenix saw that day was the innocent boy who once almost made him trip in the hallways several times during their years in Hogwarts. Lilac buried her head into his shirt letting tears fall, everyone else was in shock. Sirius and Phoenix tried to get to Harry but Moody for some reason decided to take the boy back into the castle. This alerted most of the staff including Phoenix himself as he finally got Dumbledore to realize the immediate problem.

Technically Phoenix or Sirius wasn't allowed to interfere with the interrogation of Barty Crouch Jr., but they were able to lead Harry to the medical wing. Harry explained to them about the horrors he witnessed plus the idea of Voldemort returning. Phoenix almost stopped functioning when he heard the possibility of the Dark Lord reappearing in his life. The odds seemed to be not working in his favors if he continued to associate himself publicly with the light.

Nonetheless, Phoenix still wanted to have his wedding on July 10, since his grandmother, Druella seemed to be iller and ill by the second after the unfortunate incident. He invited even the Malfoys but they politely declined for plans in "France." That painfully stuck out to him, but it gave him the ability to be more open with his choices. He and Lilac had no best man or maid of honor since they treated all their friends the same, so they just became bridesmaids and groomsmen. It was a rather grand occasion that made Druella so happy for the couple, she even made sure to tell Lilac to throw her bouquet at Isabelle to prompt Sirius to propose to her already.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Welp, no reads but I enjoy what I do best!

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I just realized I released two chapters in one chapter! The part where Phoenix is in his seventh year and 18 is supposed to be the next chapter! So sorry I won’t update until Saturday because it won’t be fair!


End file.
